


Shunnao Spring Drabble

by blushingninja



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingninja/pseuds/blushingninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Shunnoa drabble as a gift for the  'Lovely Winter Contest' at the Shunsui_Nanao LiveJournal Community.<br/>Shunsui and Nanao discuss the productivity and worth of Spring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shunnao Spring Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Short Shunnoa drabble as a gift for the 'Lovely Winter Contest' at the Shunsui _Nanao LiveJournal Community

Spring. Groaning inwardly Nanao held her files close to her chest as she paused to take in the melting snow. Spring was a season of unrivaled struggle for the lieutenant. It was both her bane and joy. Half of her loved the bright new sun breaking out through the overcast that had lingered over Soul Society for months. With the soft, warm breezes that signaled the incoming season. It warmed her heart. But it was also the time for misbehaving Captains, who avoided their paperwork and got drunk at midday. It meant less work, more poetry and even more flowers.

Sighing Nanao looked towards the Captain in question. Sorting a set of forms he looked the picture of competency today. Which was surprising, considering how sauced he'd been the night before.

“Spring is coming Nanao-chan” Catching her staring from the corner of his eye Shunsui smiled. “Beautiful new days, and the sun! How I've missed the sun.” Sighing the pink robed Captain smiled happily. “Doesn't it fill you with joy Nanao-chan?” It did, but she'd never admit it. Not when he'd take it as permission to slack off once the trees started to bloom and flower.

“It looks as if Spring will be a most productive season sir.” Stilling his paperwork Shunsui pouted.

“Spring isn't about being productive Nanao-chan. It's about sun and warmth, new life, lots of green and flowers.” Coming to stand in front of his desk Nanao shook her head.

“Everything you just listed requires some variation of work and productivity.” Sitting back he raised an eyebrow at her, challenging her to back up her statement. It was a ploy to postpone the remaining work he had yet to finish and to rile her up. Calm headed Nanao took up his challenge, he'd worked well throughout the morning, he could have this small concession.

“The sun is used to grow the green and flowery things. And all forms of new life requires a certain level of productivity to occur.”

“You are completely correct Nanao-chan.” Frowning Nanao stared him down, he never let her win that easily. Unless her temper got the better of her and he had to quickly backtracked to appease her. That was not one of those times. He looked far too smug, his usual lazy grin un-moving even as she put  her files on the desk and crossed her arms.

“What are you grinning about? Are you agreeing to productive Spring this years?” She highly doubted it. Shrugging Shunsui stretched in his seat, grey eyes gleaming as he watched his stern lieutenant frown cutely.

“I will happily commit to a  _certain level of productivity_  Nanao-chan, so long as it's with you.” Frowning as his voice dropped two octaves, Nanao felt her cheeks warm, fighting down the blush as she shook her head. She'd walked straight into that one, no wonder he was so smug. Turning on her heels the Eighth lieutenant went back to her own desk.

“Well if it manages to pull you into line and keep you in the office for the entire season, I just might hold you to it.”

It was worth it just for the stunned look on his face.


End file.
